Fetiche al óleo
by Lumman
Summary: Él, que es descrito como un varón, es también la hembra y el ojo penetrante que no falla en verlo. /"El beso de la esfinge" de Franz von Stuck, 1895/
1. Sin principios, sin remordimientos

_El suicidio sólo puede producirse cuando un individuo trata deliberadamente de autodestruirse._

Nací con una fascinación por lo extraordinario, me dediqué a estudiar lo peculiar.

Me enamoré de la rareza.

Tal vez esta obsesión por lo inusual a lo largo del tiempo se proyectó en mí; quizás esta admiración no era más que un reflejo de mi propia singularidad y los estudios que seguí no fueron para entender a los demás sino a mí mismo. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para hablar de mí sin conocerme? ¿soy merecedor de la palabra a pesar de no saber lo que estoy diciendo?

Es por eso que necesito a Hugo, a diferencia mía, él no es un cobarde.

Ha aprendido a conocerse, a regocijarse en su extravagancia y disfrutar toda su morbosidad.

Ha sido mi estro en esta humillante e infinita espiral.

Ha traído la Verdad y no ha dudado en ayudarme a aceptarla.

Y por esto le estaré agradecido hasta que mi miserable existencia desaparezca.


	2. (I)

Estoy condenando a mi curiosidad, mis pies encadenados al vicio del conocimiento.

Meter mi nariz en asuntos ajenos hizo que me la rompieran, más de una vez tuve que desistir el deseo de saber por mi propio bien, y la imagen de mi familia. Atribuí ese vacío al común por qué de todo ser humano; y nada más. Un llano "por qué" a cotidianas situaciones y uno que otro profundo "por qué" a los apuntes de diferentes pacientes. Pero nunca un "por qué" a Anton Zaslavski, a sus familiares y compañeros de toda la vida.

Mientras más me evitara, menores serían los problemas a lidiar.

Y al principio este no fue un viaje para encontrarme, mucho menos uno espiritual. Sin embargo, he descubierto las tonalidades más miserables de mi inconsciente, he estrechado mi relación con el _ello_ y he aprendido a saciar sus pulsiones.

Me sentí como un homo habilis.

Había descubierto el fuego; mas no en Alemania, los suelos eran muy húmedos y la gente muy fría, la más mínima chispa hubiera sido imposible de conservar. Los Ángeles, a diferencia, ardía. Su gente llena de tanta pasión que al mínimo roce se creaban fuegos artificiales, la ciudad cuya tierra se veía en una inestabilidad tan grande como mi vecino.

Mi vecino era el embotellamiento de todo el desequilibrio que puede haber en una persona, o no, porque equilibraba su inestabilidad de una forma que le permitía soltarla en ciertos momentos. Su alta y delgada figura confundía más mi enclosetado cerebro, lo cual me llevó a diagnosticarlo erróneamente la primera vez. Nada médico, sólo yo intentando racionalizar lo irracional.

Porque no existía la coherencia en el mundo de este chico, ni en sus acciones o decir podías ver algo lógico.

No obstante, el que estaba mal no era él.

Si quería conocerlo, tenía que ver su arte: sus pinturas y fotografías. Aquellas que cuando aparecieron frente a mis ojos recorrieron un escalofrío en toda mi espina y un pequeño destello de vergüenza se asomó a mi entrepierna.

Fue el peor de los voyeurismos; porque no vi cómo se desnudaba o se sumergía en un ritual de caricias y besos. Vi su alma. Primitiva y retorcida, que sólo se atreve a aparecer en la oscuridad, con unas violentas pinceladas y enigmáticos modelos, sus ojos encerraban preguntas fantasmas.

Y esos mismos ojos me estaban mirando mover las cajas. Estático en el umbral del elevador, con un pequeño paquete verde bajo su brazo. Tubos de ensayo.

 _"Un científico, probablemente biólogo."_ Apresuró mi mente. La emoción en mi voz apareció y mis arcaicos modales me obligaron a presentarme.

—H-Hola, mi nombre es Anton —extendí mi mano—. Es un gusto conocerte, al parecer seré tu nuevo vecino.

Sonreí. Había hecho todo lo que Sahukar y Bhalla enseñaban en su libro; incluso un poco más al tomarme la libertad de acercarme para poder apreciarlo, poder admirar los oscuros ojos que en un segundo pasaron de dudosos a agresivos, con una mueca curvada e insultos mudos.

Así como fue repentina su llegada, la igualó su salida.

Un fuerte golpe en el botón y lo último que vi fue mi reflejo metálico, burlándose de mi caballerosidad.No supe qué hacer, tal vez había sido muy bruto, tal vez olía mal o mi aliento apestaba.

O tal vez todo lo que estaba mal conmigo era yo, porque todavía no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo en aventurarme hacia mí mismo, y él lo vio. Como todo lo ve, todo lo sabe.

—Anton, ¿con quién hablabas? —interrogó Dillon.

—Con mi inquilino.

Agudicé la mirada hacia mi sombra y con la latencia de mi enojado corazón le dije a mi amigo de seguir desempacando. No iba a perder mi tiempo con un maleducado.

[. . .]

3 días, 2 noches.

Sin la posibilidad de dormir y rara vez que lo lograba, era sólo por intervalos de 1 hora entre la realidad y el sueño. Un limbo en donde se proyectaban mis pesadillas y me forzaban a despertarme; sudando como un cerdo. Eso, y los gritos guturales que sobrepasaban la música ochentosa que estaba para cubrirles, detonados a las 3:06 de la mañana.

Pensé que esta desgracia solo podía ocurrirle al menor de los Zaslavski, el tercer heredero. No.

La mañana de mi cuarto día, con ojeras que podrían pasar por hematomas y una mente desorientada, me encontré con el ascensor y una chica, mujer casi; de porte esbelto y facciones delicadas, nigromántica cabellera.

—¿Noche interesante? —comentó al notar mi indecisión para bajar de piso.

—¿Eh?

Sonrío comprensiva, sintiendo toda mi pena e insomnio.

—Yo también lo tuve, pero no duré ni una semana —miró apenada a sus botas—. Quiere que te vayas, y no va a parar hasta...

—¿Por qué no dices su nombre?—relamí mis labios—. ¿Te molesta?

¿Le tenía miedo? ¿acaso algo tan monstruoso podía ser encerrado en tal lánguido cuerpo?. De ser así, ¿qué era tan terrible?

Levantó su cabeza conmocionada.

—No es eso, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Su miedo despertaba mi intriga, haciendo lo que dos tazas de café no.

—Él es raro.

Perfecto.

—Me hizo lo mismo, lo de la música. Llegó hasta un punto en donde dejaba papelesen mi puerta, con amenazas.

Contemplé su memoria salir por sus labios. Imaginé las expresiones de esa mujer al ver las notas que dejaba, como un alma perturbada que reclamaba su terreno y perseguía a forasteros. Este piso era suyo, y mientras más evidente se hacía, mayores eran mis ganas de profanarlo. Entender a esta alma perturbada y así poder convivir en paz.

—Te digo esto porque pareces buen tipo, y _él_ obviamente tiene algún problema —señaló su frente—. _Aquí_.

En ese momento dudé de la coincidencia de nuestro encuentro, quizás él la mandó para convencerme de mi estadía.

Porque esto no era una advertencia, sino una invitación.

Había descubierto la rareza más rara, y el decirme qué tan problemático es significa provocar un incendio en mi mente, tirar un fósforo en una gasolinera. No iba a irme, no ahora que sabía el bello misterio de enfrente.


	3. (II)

_Trastorno de la personalidad por evitación_

Irresponsable y transgresor; al igual que él.

Si mi mentor pudiera verme, se avergonzaría. Diagnosticarlo no habiendo escuchado una sola palabra era más que heterodoxo, cruzaba esa pequeña línea entre mi deber y mi querer. Pero ya sería una semana sin siquiera conocer su voz.

Y yo no era evasivo, todo lo contrario.

Dejaba mi puerta abierta esperando saber su rutina, o por lo menos darme una idea de los horarios que manejaba, mas no abandonaba el mundo que había creado tras esa madera. Un mundo tan vasto e increíble que no me alcanzaba con verlo desde el cerrojo; era tan propio de él, que la única forma de conocerlo era si te lo introducía.

Un introvertido con una mente explosiva.

Sentado ansioso, esperaba en la sala. Mi atención completamente desviada, pendiente de cualquier ruido externo.

Pasos crecientes se acercaban a mí, luego de estar casi una semana y media espiándolo sin pudor alguno. Creí que se escondía y aprovechaba las escasas horas de sueño para escabullirse, pero ahora quería algo. Las razones para que alguien con TPE salga de su zona de confort deben ser muy indispensable, por lo que me sentí honrado al escuchar el golpeteo en mi puerta.

Debí mirarlo con el mismo desprecio que me otorgó la primera vez que nos conocimos, no con la evidente admiración.

—Hey, soy Hugo—agregó una sonrisa—. Necesito ayuda.

Debí darle un portazo en la cara, a pesar de que el roble de mi puerta jamás se asimilaría al humillante plateado.

Pero al hacerlo también estaría mirando con desprecio a mis deseos, estaría dándole un portazo a una parte mía, y en consecuencia, a mí. No iba a rechazar la oferta de probar hasta el último platillo de este inofensivo simposio; porque mi naturaleza no me lo permitía.

—Um, claro, mi nombre es...

—Anton.

—Sí —contesté, atónito de que todavía siguiera con su actitud hostil.

—Ya lo sabía —concluyó con arrogancia.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, nada se le escapa.

Puedo y debo obedecer, lo seguí.

El living estaba decorado con pinturas, interesantes, líneas suaves y acuarelas. Al entrar me encontré con ojos en la pared, en un canva completamente rojo y lo único que lo separaba de ser una macha carmín era el agresivo negro que contorneaba sus pupilas; era hiriente. Me estaba desnudando un dibujo y lo único que podía hacer era sumirme.

—¿Te gusto?

Rompió mi trance.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si te gusto.

Mi ceño completamente fruncido y mi boca semi-abierta en desconcierto al parecer le hacían gracia.

—Apenas nos conocemos, además, a mí...

Fui interrumpido por segunda vez, con una risa.

—No ese tipo de gustar —adiestró un rebelde mechón—. La pintura, es un autorretrato.

Me enojaba lo fácil que podía avergonzarme. Con simples palabras pudo hacer que mi cara parezca el fondo de su cuadro.

—Oh, sí, es linda.

—Te la regalo, claro, cuando cumplas con nuestro favor.

Apuntó a la mesa enana que estaba a nuestro costado y en ella había una solitaria caja. Una bombilla.

—Te traeré una silla.

Desistí de moverme de mi lugar, mas abusé de su confianza y examiné todo lo que pude con mis zafiros. En una esquina, cerca de lo que asumo era su habitación, había una pila de CDs, desde el clásico _Depeche Mode_ , pasando por _New Order_ y _Visage_ , hasta _Tears for Fears_.

Terapia musical. Obsesivo, compulsivo casi.

Luego dejé paso a mi imaginación.

—¿Cuántos hombres se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?—comenté una vez arriba.

—Uno y medio.

Su respuesta resonó a lo lejos, de la cocina, porque volvió con copas y vino tinto en mano.

—¿No es un poco temprano?

—Tienes razón, son las dos de la tarde —sirvió—. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Su apetitosa sonrisa y la maliciosa forma de observarme me forzaron a tomar la bebida.

—Perdón por ser un maleducado, no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Lo miré.

—Cuando llegaste me saludaste y te dejé con la mano en el aire.

Intentó ocultar una bufona curvatura a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

—Ah, eso, no importa.

—¿Sin remordimientos? —hizo amago de un brindis.

—Sin remordimientos.

Creí, con toda la fe que posee un hombre, que sólo había sido un mal comienzo y a partir de ese momento las cosas se iban a arreglar. Pero mi fe es frágil y mis creencias perversas.

Las cosas no podrían ser así, porque eso sería tener un vecino normal, y lo normal lo aburría. Hugo vivía por la excentricidad de su propia autodestrucción, buscaba placer en la adrenalina de estar al borde; de un edificio, de romper la ley.

Normal significaba paulatino, y él necesitaba una satisfacción inmediata. El problema de eso era que la rapidez venía seguida de un evidente vacío, su elevación era tal en el éxtasis que a la hora de bajar a la tierra impactaba contra el pavimento.

Yo opinaba que era bastante corriente, por lo que no le servía. No era como el tipo que llevo esa noche.

Mientras que a mí me tomó medio mes ser digno de escuchar su voz, este hombre, rapado por completo, alto y delgado sólo necesitó una hora en un bar. _Ecce homo_ que Hugo no necesita y al mismo tiempo sí, desechable y sin nada que aportar, no puede traerle ningún bien.

Sólo satisfacción inmediata.

 _Blue Monday_ atraviesa los ladrillos hasta llegar a mis tímpanos, se deben estar divirtiendo, bajo la luz escarlata que yo mismo coloqué. De todas formas no quería dormir.

Yo tenía a mi Hugo, regalándome su ininteligible y constante rechazo. Cruzamos miradas y me perdí en la sangrienta iris, luego la esclerótica y sus rizadas pestañas. Era como tenerlo enfrente, ahora solo faltaba su sonrisa. Juré que sería el único, primero y último.

Juré, en el segundo que escuché los gritos, vidrios rompiéndose y un cuerpo caer.

No sé si fue por el estado mental que suelo tener cuando no duermo o los expectantes ojos que tenía en mi espalda, pero salí al pasillo esperando encontrar al sujeto, no obstante la imagen ante mí me desconcertó.

En el medio, en posición fetal, me observaba con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada _alexiana_.

— _Pasdevrait être ici_.

Cabe mencionar que estaba semi-desnudo, un tapado de piel cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero su braga se asomaba si se movía mucho.

— _Oui_ , _oui_ , deja que te ayude —pretendí tocarlo y me evadió.

—¿Me entendiste?

—No —volví a fallar.

—Y nunca lo harás.

—¿Qué?

—Vete, es tarde.

Suspiré, bastante indignado. ¿Por qué no puede abrirse conmigo como con el otro tipo?

—Te golpeó, por lo menos déjame comprobar que estás bien.

—No lo estoy, pero eso no importa. Lo merecía y mucho más.

Ya no me miraba, su frente besaba el piso y los rizos opacaban los envidiosos rasgos que tenía.

—Iré a busc...

—¡Que te largues! —volteó enfurecido—. ¿¡Acaso no entiendes español!?

Él no tiene TPE, sus ojos lo comprueban.

Estos son la única ventana hacia su mente y alma, la elución me irrita, más si es de su parte. No puedo saber qué es aquello que danza con sus emociones y las controla a su merced si no podemos entrelazar la vista por más de veinte segundos, hay algo más profundo que una simple enfermedad en él, el recuerdo de un suceso tal vez.

La carga de su inconsciente solo se libera en pequeños momentos coléricos, como estos, siendo caóticos. Si llego a estar en la línea de fuego en estos períodos, tal vez sea mi fin como persona decente.

Volvió al frío abrazo del acerado suelo.

—No te preocupes por el desastre, arreglaré todo.


	4. (III)

—¿Cómo has estado?

—B-Bien —contestó temeroso, jugando con las mangas de su sweater negro—. ¿Usted? Se ve cansado.

—Y me siento cansado, já, es culpa de mi vecino. Me frustra.

—Mhm.

Observaba el piso mientras mordía su labio, los piercings en ambos costados se elevaban, haciéndose más visibles de ser posible.

—¿Qué te frustra, Sonny?

—¿A mí? Muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

Suspiró.

—El colegio, los profesores, mi familia y Chad.

—¿Chad el imbécil?

—Sí —ambos sonreímos al recordar el apodo.

Mis ojos, víctimas de la fatiga, tornaron hacia sus muñecas, las cuales no dejaba de rascar.

—¿Cuáles son tus formas de descargar esa frustración? ¿al final aprendiste a tocar el sintetizador?

—No.

—¿Cantas?

—No.

—¿Escribes?

—N-No.

—¿Entonces?

Esta vez yo suspiré, y se encogió bajo esa pequeña ráfaga de viento.

—¿Sabes por qué pedí esta reunión sin avisarte?

Ya no contestaba, volvió a meterse en ese caparazón que tanto me costó romper.

Se limitó a mover la cabeza.

—Tu mamá me dijo que encontró la botella llena, debajo de tu almohada. ¿Por qué...

—¡La odio, por eso, porque la odio!—se levantó, tirando su silla en el proceso—. ¡Lo único que hace es enfermarme, no pasan ni 2 minutos que ya tengo náuseas!

Estaba agitado, su cara enrojecida con la transparencia de sus lágrimas siendo el único otro color. Me acordé de las pupilas midriáticas de Hugo, las que debían estar analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, y de verme sonreirían, _spöttisch_.

Pestañeé.

Él era la última persona en la que debía pensar, mi verdadero paciente era mi prioridad.

Lo imité, sin un tercio de su violencia.

—Sonny, tranquilo, es normal.

Rodeé el escritorio y me acerqué para colocar mis manos en sus hombros, en forma de contención.

—Son los efectos secundarios, se irán a la semana.

Sus puños rígidos no eran más que la evidente impotencia que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—N-No es sólo eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo no puedo...—exhaló bruscamente—. La otra vez con Joel lo intentamos y n-no pasó nada, h-ha sido así desde que comencé a tomarla.

—Ah, sí, podría recomendarte otro inhibidor.

Aclaré mi garganta y lo repensé, ¿de verdad quería sacarle la fluoxetina? Del Prozac al Zoloft sólo me tomaba un par de garabatos en la receta y listo, pero había una gran posibilidad de que no funcionara y, en el peor de los casos, le indujera algún trastorno alimenticio.

Bueno, eso en comparación a delirios sonaba bastante bien, ¿no?

Me separé del abrazo para buscar una pluma, la que había estado sosteniendo antes de la pequeña explosión emocional de Sonny, aunque en el transcurso le habrán crecido patas, porque ya no estaba. Rodó y se calló, o alguna hoja debía estar ocultándola.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude?

Vi que resplandeció debajo de mi escritorio. Chasqueé la lengua.

—Nah, ya la encontré.

Me agaché y la tomé, reincorporándome sentí algo tocar mi espalda, unas piernas colgaban desde arriba, seguida de un cuerpo que a pesar de haber visto tan poco comenzaba a recordar a la perfección.

Quería alejarme, presentía el peligro que lo rodeaba como una aureola boreal, pero estaba hipnotizado por la expresión en su cara, una sonrisa risueña posada bajo sus pómulos enrojecidos.

—Anton.

—Hu...

Mi muñeca, la que estrangulaba a la pluma para que no volviera a escapar, fue sujetada sin advertencia alguna y me moví a su deseo. Estaba entumecido, y lo único que daba indicio de que todavía seguía vivo era mi entrecortada respiración y el objeto que no dejaba de entrar y salir de su torso. Mientras Hugo se auto-apuñalaba con mi extremidad, besaba mi mentón y acariciaba mi cara, queriendo apaciguar el shock en el que me encontraba; sin embargo la calidez de su sangre me revolvía el estómago.

Era una Bild Lilli, dispuesto a complacerlo solo a él, y por los suspiros ahogados en besos, funcionaba. Era parte de su sadomasoquismo, si no es que yo lo era.

En el segundo previo a herirlo, recobré el control de mí mismo y solté el arma blanca, alejándome.

— ** _Pon aquí tu dedo, y mira mis manos; y acerca tu mano, y métela en mi costado_** —abrió sus brazos, dándome la bienvenida—. ** _Y no seas incrédulo, sino creyente._**

Desperté.

Otra pesadilla erótica, otra vez.

Corrí a la ducha, sin darme un segundo para sentir la erección aprisionada en mis calzoncillos. No era la morbosidad de tener su vida en mi absoluto control, o el retorcido erotismo que surge en algunas personas al ver a alguien bañado en su propios fluidos; sino la imaginaria tersidad de su lengua en la hendidura de mi barbilla, la determinación con la que es capaz de acabar todo, de acabarse.

Tirité, el agua enfriando mis pensamientos.

No podía darme el lujo de soñarlo cada noche, no si significaba amanecer con taquicardia y cada arteria dilatada con lujuria. No podía seguir esclavo de su memoria.

Era obvio, toda está constante representación suya no era más que el anhelo que le tenía, a él y a su vida personal.

Quería saberlo todo, quería saber desde su color favorito hasta al último integrante de su familia, incluso si a la larga tendría que pagar un precio. Porque por supuesto él no iba a decirle toda su vida al primero que lo cortejara y le hablara lindo, había que relacionársele de una forma tan profunda como lo había hecho en mi hipocampo.

¿Estaba dispuesto a perderme en su persona para saciar la mía?

Salí más inquieto que cuando entré, pude calmar a mi amigo, pero no a mí.

Intenté prepararme el desayuno, pero mis huevos y tocino se quemaron, ¿cuándo ha ocurrido tal calamidad? Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando mi papá se enfermó o repasaba para mis finales en la universidad; gruñí, bebí mi café y agarré mi portafolio, ya comería algo en el camino.

A mi martirio, la sala de estar estaba desplegada para que me aventurara, y como el gato que soy, la curiosidad me mató.

A la par de _Psycho Killer_ , frotaba el piso frenéticamente. Presioné mis labios para no vomitar lo único que había consumido, había una mancha del mismo color que la pintura y el abdomen de mi Hugo que intentaba eliminar. Suprimí los recuerdos y me adentré para comprobar su estado, anoche no escuché ni una canción volver a salir de ese semipiso.

Hacía calor, estar en el apogeo de verano en Los Ángeles limpiando tu suelo era la suma perfecta para comenzar a sudar. Tenía un short y una remera de tirantes que alardeaban la curvas de sus hombros, el precipicio por el cual una gota se deslizó.

Translúcida, como las lágrimas de Sonny.

¿Sería igual de salada? Mi boca tembló en ansía, quería succionar hasta el último poro de su cuerpo, con su cabello pegado a la posterioridad de su nuca, probar su sabor nativo y poner aprueba mis papilas gustativas, a ver si eran capaces de decodificar el cóctel de feromonas que su sistema expulsaba.

Qué asco.

Giré en mis pasos, acababa de desear limpiar su sudor con mi lengua.

—¿Ya te vas?

Mi propio corazón se hundió entre mis entrañas, estancándome en el lugar.

—Um, ya suponía que no te vestiste así de lindo para mí.

—Vine a ver si necesitabas algo.

—Sí, que cuando me hables por favor me mires. Es una falta de respeto.

Juro por quien sea que esté ahí arriba que oí la mueca de superioridad en su voz, no obstante, le hice caso.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho, gracias.

Revisé con mayor detalle su cara, encontrando un labio partido y una forma verde abstracta empezando a mostrarse a la izquierda de su ojo. Hijo de puta.

—Mira cómo te dejó ese maldito.

—No es nada, de verdad.

Me acerqué y coloqué mi dedo sobre la herida, admitiré que tal vez tomé ventaja de la situación y acaricié discretamente su labio inferior, catando la suavidad.

—¿Estás seguro? Tengo una crema para ese moretón si quieres.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —observé sus labios contornearse conforme las palabras salían.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Si no mal recuerdo, no te traté muy bien.

Separé mis dedos de su rostro.

—Eres mi vecino, y teniendo en cuenta que estaré aquí un buen tiempo, sería mejor si nos lleváramos bien—pausé un segundo—. Si confiaras en mí.

—¿Ah sí?

Asentí.

Contempló la madera debajo de nuestros pies por un buen rato, ¿había sido demasiado? Con que nos lleváramos bien en un principio era suficiente, luego escalaría hasta su confianza.

—¿Estás libre esta noche?

¿Quería esto?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

¿Lo quería a él o a sus secretos? Y si sus secretos no lograban llenarme, ¿qué ocurriría?

—Tengo un par de cosas que hacer y no sé, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme, para conocernos mejor.

Los riesgos eran más grandes que los beneficios, él podía salir herido y yo insatisfecho. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que la recompensa iba ser más que un simple "lo sabía", tal vez descubra un nuevo placer junto a él. Después de todo, era un artista, y siempre están buscando nuevas formas de revivir a sus musas.

—Claro, será un placer.

¿Qué tanto puedo torcer sin romper?


	5. (IV)

_Das Unbekannte und Gefährliche ist doch so anziehend._

A cada milisegundo, más grande se hacía mi espera; y a cada deseo impuro, más fuerte resonaba la frase.

No era el momento, estaba frente a mi único pase libre hacia su personalidad y no iba a dejar que la calentura nublara mi preciado juicio racional, era un adulto maduro de 32 años, no un mocoso que se excitaba con el simple soplar del viento. Aunque, últimamente todo se sentía como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir.

Estaba volviendo a ponerme nervioso frente a una persona atractiva, a excitarme con el simple soplar del viento y su andrógino perfume se refugiaba en mis fosas nasales; siendo éste el afrodisíaco más fuerte que haya experimentado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Oh, sí, por supuesto.

Logré mascullar mientras intentaba guardar las anotaciones sobre Schwartz con mis vibrantes manos, esto no era a lo que me refería con un nuevo placer.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a inquirir la rubia mientras se apoyaba en el marco.

—Doctora Goulding...

—Ellie, lo de doctora es sólo cuando estás en problemas.

—Elena —re-planteé—. No es nada, solo estoy un poco agitado.

Elevó una ceja y yo no vi otra salida más que mentir.

—Tengo una cita, y hace tiempo que no salgo en una.

—¿Piensas que vas a arruinarlo?

Reconocí con un poco de pudor.

—Aww, mírate, hecho una bola de emociones por esta chica —juntó sus manos de forma ensoñadora—. Me recuerdas a mí y a Adam, qué tiempos.

—También le recuerdo que yo soy más grande.

—¿Y? Tienes derecho a estar inquieto.

—Como sea, buenas noches.

La única queja que tengo con mi jefa es su incumbencia, ¿así se siente Hugo cuando lo ataco con preguntas? Trato que no, de dejarlo hacer toda la charla y yo sólo escuchar, pero es imposible, no me quiere dentro de su cabeza. No es justo, él prácticamente vive en la mía, lo mínimo que pido es que pague su renta.

Pero está bien, porque eso es lo que hace el arte, ¿no?

Te ataca, evocando diferentes emociones, la mayoría incontrolables, y luego te persigue. Clava sus uñas en tus zapatos, obligándote a mirarla y molesta a tu consciencia, tu ética y tus gustos; en el peor de los casos, termina gustándote.

Y cuando los humanos encontramos algo que nos gusta, nuestro instinto nos obliga a empalagarnos de esa sensación.

—Señorita Ellie.

Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta del auto, no podía creer que me había seguido hasta el estacionamiento dejando detrás suyo migajas de preguntas para volver a encontrar el camino.

—¿Sí? —inquirió alegre y ansiosa.

—¿Acaso no es a las 8 cuando los pacientes deben tomar sus medicamentos? —vi su expresión cambiar—. Digo, si yo estuviera a cargo del departamento de psiquiatría iría a controlar que todo estuviera bien.

—Que te diviertas, Antonto.

[. . .]

Su forma de vestir es equivalente a su belleza; deslumbrante. Y ese delineado no le queda nada mal.

Caminó hacia mi dirección, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de estacionar, sea a donde vayamos, debe estar muy ansioso.

—Te compré algo —sonrió muy orgulloso—. Ten.

No pensé que la ocasión ameritaría de cierto tipo de ropa, o camisa en este caso.

—Es un requisito usar algo negro para poder entrar.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?—pregunté irritado mientras deslizaba la primera manga—. Además, tengo puesto un pantalón negro, ¿eso no es suficiente?

—Sí, pero pensé que te verías bien vestido todo de negro. Oh, ¿conoces el bar _Schadenfreude_?

Terminé con el último botón al mismo tiempo que escuché el nombre ser pronunciado en un terrible alemán. ¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo?¿ _Schadenfreude_? Era el único sustantivo hasta el momento lo describía mejor, de hecho, en él parecía más un adjetivo.

Oh, vaya, qué hipócrita.

¿De verdad es él quien se regocija al escuchar los problemas de otros? ¿qué no es eso lo que he estado buscando desde nuestro encuentro? Yo soy quien quiere escuchar todo lo que aqueja su alma, yo quiero embarrarme en la satisfacción de resolverlo a él, de curarlo.

—¿Anton? ¿me estás escuchando?

—Ah, sí, perdón. Qué nombre más extraño —encendí el motor.

—Bueno, después de todo tiene temática gótica.

Giré a la derecha, y en el trascurso tuve que soportarme a Hugo explicándome sobre la subcultura. Algo inusual de él, sería más apropiado que me respondiera sarcásticamente. Estaba radiante, sentía su entusiasmo en mi propia piel; y no sé si fue por temor a esa faceta desconocida o a la idea de que él estaba un paso más adelantado en el futuro, pero temblé. Fue efímero e imperceptible, mas la sensación se quedó conmigo hasta llegado al lugar.

—Joder —suspiré al ver la gran cola que nos separaba de la entrada—. ¿Qué ocurre ahí adentro?

Me enfrentó, con una sonrisa casi psicótica y los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —encarnó una ceja y extendió su mano.

Esto no era caer en el agujero del conejo, tampoco meterse en la boca del lobo. Era cavar tu propia tumba y con la gentileza de mi compañero, ser enterrado vivo, y mientras peores fueran mis decisiones más cortas serían mis exhalaciones; su tacto serían los gusanos que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de encontrar refugio en mi cerebro, siendo estos fatales junto a sus silenciosas miradas que sólo pueden ser comparadas con la asfixiante oscuridad que me rodearía.

Estoy atrapado.

Peor aún, estoy condenado.

Me encogí de hombros, ya estaba aquí.

— _Trés-bien!_

Sujetó mi mano, con fuerza y nos dirigimos hacia el guardia de seguridad. Sinceramente no creo que tuvieran a Hugo en alguna lista especial, creo que fue por esa blusa con cuello de tortuga sin hombros y el pantalón de tiro alto que le daban una apariencia ambigua.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, pero sí a un integrante de la banda.

—¿Banda?—pensé en voz alta—. ¿Son buenos?

Subí las dos escaleras que daban a una mesa morada, bordeada de un sillón un tono más oscuro. Todo este ambiente me transportaba a una de las distópicas ciudades que a _Sachiko_ tanto le gustan.

—Bastante —respondió una vez sentado.

Une mesero trajo dos copas, y "August" casi salta de su asiento, alegre de que todo estuviera siguiendo su cronología.

—¿Tomas otra cosa que no sea vino?

—Solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales —destapó el vino blanco.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Ésta—sirvió e hizo ademán de chocar los cristales—. Por nosotros, por nuestra primera exitosa cita.

—Espera un segundo—reí—. Hay que dejar algo en claro.

—¿Qué? ¿no te gusta esta bodega? Podemos pedir otra—vació el contenido de un solo trago.

—No soy gay.

—Eso dicen todos.

Rodeé los ojos, si bien hubo momentos en donde mi sexualidad se vio en peligro, siempre me mantuve firme junto a mis palabras.

—Si por todos quieres decir a los confundidos sexualmente, yo no soy como todos.

Hubo una pausa en la tranquila música que hacía de fondo, la débil luz del escenario llamó mi atención y en él aparecieron dos lánguidos hombres.

—Doruk dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Volví a centrarme en Hugo, su tono jocoso se había ido, ya no sabía si la dilatación en sus ojos era por algo externo. Fue como volver a un jardín en plena época de guerra, todo lo colorido había sido arrasado o fusilado y caminar en ese terreno era un suicidio.

—Yo tenía 18 y le rogué a mamá y papá que me pagaran un viaje a Grecia, pero la verdad es que me fui a Viena.

Escupieron oraciones en otro idioma al micrófono y yo no pude más que volver a observar a la clandestina banda, para mi suerte él siguió con su relato.

—Nos conocimos en la galería Belvedere —la batería advirtió y el sintetizador apareció—. Ah, esta es mi favorita, se llama _**Katarsis**._

—¿Catarsis como...?

—Sí, de hecho nuestro encuentro fue toda una purificación para él. ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien tan miserable que la simple noche lo consuela? Permanecer en el anonimato era suficiente según sus estándares.

El ritmo aumentaba, característico de las canciones ochentosas que suelen pasarse en estos antros, con vocales graves y casi todo un instrumental electrónico.

—¿Quién es Doruk?

—El rapado. ¿Sabes? Me sentí como Valerie, Wally, estábamos refugiados en los húmedos valles de color azul verdoso, hablamos con las flores y vimos a los peces brillar; pero debí saber que nunca podría crear algo con hermosura—sentí sus dedos entrelazar los míos por debajo la mesa—. Todo lo que nace de mí no es más que un engendro podrido de la ira y la angustia.

Los pequeños cuadrados negros eran golpeados brutalmente a pesar de la calma canción, Doruk tenía todo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y sus cejas se besaban debido a la cercanía.

—Me alimenté de sus sueños y guarde sus lágrimas en un frasco, porque sabía que Edith llegaría en cualquier momento y me lo arrebataría. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella le ofreció tantas cosas, secretos, odio, coraje y lo mejor de todo; un final doble V: violento y visceral.

Lo busqué con la mirada debido a la singularidad de sus palabras, ya no estaba en el sillón, en algún momento de su pésame cambió de posición y se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa, sin romper nuestra única unión. Tenía una media sonrisa que no pude sobre analizar.

Silencio.

Ningún sonido provenía del aparato que se suponía que Doruk debía estar controlando. Estaba parado, palillos en una mano y calma en su rostro, sin embargo tormenta en su brazo libre, el cual bailaba acompañado de su cólera, que hervía sus venas y quemaba sus músculos.

La mano izquierda, jurado y juez, fue rápida.

Solo llegué a divisar el espectro de un arma, pero fue el gatillo que resonó como un parlante y la pólvora que permaneció en el aire lo suficiente para desatar el caos, la propia tormenta de su brazo se transformó en un diluvio, a lo que le surgió el abaratamiento de la marea de gente, ahogándose en la rocosa salida. Huían, ¿de qué? Si los dos estaban muertos.

—¿Qué es mas peligroso: la idea o quien la idea?

Ni siquiera dormido mi movimiento ocular era tan rápido, pasaba de un cuerpo a otro, mientras la sangre los unía en un abrazo.

—N-No lo sé —gimoteé, si no salía de ese lugar perdería la cordura.

Hugo, mirándome desde arriba y con la actitud de un dios se mantenía tranquilo, no había notado ni una irregularidad en su respiración. Agarró mis mejillas y me obligó a verlo, desde mi humilde lugar, él parecía iluminado por un halo.

—El idiota que decide seguirla.


	6. (V)

—Es un maldito loco.

—Sabes que no me gusta esa palabra.

—¿Y? Las cosas por lo que son.

—Él no es una co...

—¿Ah, no? No tiene sentimientos, Anton —bebió su primer shot de tequila—. Si sintiera la más mínima emoción no te llevaría a presenciar una masacre.

—No creo que sea por eso —jugué con el borde del vaso—. Me parece que fue más por querer dar un espectáculo.

Habían pasada cuatro días y yo todavía no encontraba una posición cómoda para dormir, mis tripas se retorcían al solo intentar recordar aquella noche e incluso peor; Hugo no me hablaba.

—Justamente por eso es un loco.

Ocupé mi boca con amargo líquido, tenía razón, más no del todo. Recurrí a la asistencia psicológica de la única persona que sabía que pensaría en mí y no en mi matrícula, la cual estaba en juego; sin embargo, antes de comenzar mi relato había solicitado firmemente que se abstenga de hacer comentarios.

Sólo engorronaba más la búsqueda por el diagnóstico. ¿Cómo iba yo a formular un análisis de Él si lo tenía a Francis invadiendo mi juicio?

—¿Aunque sea te pidió perdón? —ahogó un nacho en la salsa.

—No, no lo veo desde el viernes.

No lo escucho desde el viernes.

Me hundí, no sé si en el sillón o mi miseria, con la botella en mano. Sentía que todo mi proceso se había ido por la misma cañería que la densa sangre de Doruk, quien al igual que mis esperanzas, yacía muerto y bien sepultado.

Qué maldito, hacerle a alguien rogar su atención.

Peor aún, hacerme rogar la mínima atención posible, así se tenga que repetir el escenario del elevador o el extraño hombre agresivo, cualquiera bastaría para llenar ese lugar en mi estómago que acostumbraba a alojar la ansiedad que el mismísimo Hugo me producía; su persona, física ,como sus largas pestañas que me apuñalaron en el abdomen o como lubricaba sus labios antes de soltar las palabras, las cuales me degollaban a cada letra, y psicológica, esa naturaleza tan desviada, anormal, que no concuerda con el deleite que es mirarlo.

Qué hermoso, el arte que crea arte.

Por eso, yo, quien soy un curador de arte clandestino, debo poseerlo. No de una forma autoritaria, sino protectora, encerrarlo en la galería de mi habitación y examinarlo a mi gusto, porque no hay respuesta más clara que la que se ve sin tapujos, no hay persona que se lea mejor que sin ropa.

¿Qué más vulnerable que el desnudo? Reí.

—¿Ya estás borracho?

Voy hacer que su propio fuego lo queme.

—Ya estoy mejor—miré mi reloj—. Deberías irte.

Esa flama que chispea en las fogatas de sus ventrículos carbonizará su cuerpo, su hogar, aquel en el que se crió. Y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme que el agua amparadora de los bomberos sea gasolina.

—De acuerdo, ¿estás seguro?

—Segurísimo, te acompaño a la entrada.

Cuando atravesé la puerta y miré enfrente mío, ésta vez fui yo quien se lamió los labios. Podría salir muy mal, tan mal que incluso perdería la reducida confianza que teníamos, o podría por fin obtener lo que quiero.

Su secreto.

Su razón de ser.

Bebí el resto del contenido, hacía 20 minutos que Dillon se había ido, y hacía 10 que tendría que haber entrado a ese departamento.

Mi pulso es débil, y ni yo mismo escuché a la madera sonar, pero él sí, me estaba esperando. ¿Sabrá lo que planeo?

—Anton —susurró, mas se sintió como un primer beso, dulce y temeroso.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Estás borracho.

—¿Y? Pienso lo mismo que cuando estoy sobrio.

Intentó apartarme, y mis pulmones se llenaron de pánico, por lo que sostuve su mano y me adentré sin su permiso.

—Deja de evitarme —acusé, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me dio un empujón y se masajeó la muñeca.

—Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto —esputó con asco y aires altaneros.

Tomé un segundo de mi cronología para contemplar mis alrededores, los cuales estaban llenos de hojas con bocetos y un par de de caballetes dispersos por toda la sala. Lo pensé, y más allá de la pintura que me había regalado, jamás había visto otra de sus obras, mucho menos el proceso de estas.

Intenté girar una de las canvas que estaba mirando hacia la venta, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarme Hugo empuñó un pincel como si fuera una espada.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? Estoy ocupado.

—Hablar, me gustaría saber por qué me llevaste a ese matadero.

Se relajó, como si estuviera tratando un tema menor.

— ** _La crueldad es uno de los placeres más antiguos de la humanidad_** —se giró y hundió la brocha en un electrizante azul.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿citar a Nietzsche?

—No sabía que iba a hacerlo —contestó sin siquiera mirarme.

Volvió a sumergirse en su mundo, el cual si observa por un tiempo, sentía que me absorbía, en ese entrecejo fruncido y los labios fuertemente sellados. El espectro de la luz matutina golpea su espalda casi desnuda, le gustan las remeras sin mangas, alardean su piel sedosa y que extrañamente no posee mucho vello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste de hablar?

—Dios mío, ¿te estás escuchando? Justamente por eso, porque suenas como un chiquillo malcriado.

—¿Per...

—Me sentí culpable, de haberte expuesto —trazó una linea, más bruta que el resto.

—Ajá, ¿y no me pediste perdón porque te sentiste culpable?

Tiró su herramienta y está escupió pintura, machando el limpio piso.

—Mira, no necesito que me recuerdes todo lo que hago mal en mi vida —se cruzó de brazos.

Encarné una ceja y guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos, inmovilizando mi posición, y esperé hasta que ya no pudiera sostenerme la mirada para proponerle mi oferta.

—Está bien, no te disculpes, compénsame de otra forma.

—¿Cómo? ¿con rosas y chocolates?

Sonreí.

—¿Te gusta Spencer Tunick?

Su mano derecha, escondida bajo su brazo izquierdo, agarró con fuerza su costado y lo paralizó.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿quieres que nos vayamos a sacar fotos desnudos?

—Oh, no, para nada —solté una carcajada—. Bueno, en realidad no sería una mala idea, pero él ahora está haciendo una nueva exposición. Ya sabes, recopilando fotografías en estos últimos 10 años.

—¿Y tú tienes entradas?

—Tal vez, si a ti te gustara y...

—Me encanta —confesó algo colorado—. F-Fue uno de los primeros en inspirarme a hacer esto.

Intenté no estallar de la risa, no había nada gracioso en esta situación, pero la simple idea de mi diablura era hilarante.

—Bien, entonces mañana a las 10.

Caminé, sin darle tiempo a procesar lo último que había dicho, porque ya no podía contenerme y un Hugo embobado era tan tentador como uno sudado o siendo acuchillado por mi pluma.

—Oh, um, Anton —sujetó mi hombro cuando ya estaba en el pasillo—. B-Buenas noches.

El ambiente lo ameritaba, el flujo de sangre todavía seguía circulando sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con la conocida anticipación, estallando en su interior.

—Sí, buenas noches.

Me acerqué y mis labios intentaron enfriar el ardor de sus pómulos, causando el efecto completamente opuesto. A este paso, no creo que los bomberos lleguen a tiempo.


	7. (VI)

_La inundación_

Nunca, en todos estos años de mi existencia, me había mareado en aquella neblina mental que poseen algunas personas, blanquecina y asfixiante.

Nunca; nunca en esta vida, había sentido tal sádico estremecimiento, que se propagara desenfrenadamente por mis espalda, rodeando mis brazos y sumiéndome en un abrazo de puro éxtasis, con sólo contemplar el perecimiento de alguien.

La incompatible diversidad de las pasiones de Hugo lo hacían estar en un duelo constante, aquel en donde su Yo ya se había rendido y su propio cuerpo era la víctima y el victimario, dependiente de sus deleites sadomasoquistas. Se había condicionado a ese auto-sadismo que solo su dañada autoestima gozaba y al no tenerlo recurría a las tendencias auto-destructivas que tuviera al alcance; y yo era una de ellas. En aquel momento era el látigo castigador, maniobrado con agilidad y tiranía, siendo una extensión de mi naturaleza sumamente egoísta.

Era un privilegio ser el portador de cortes tan agudos y profundos como mi apetito; incluso verlo convulsionar ante la grandeza de mi maldad era una voluptuosidad enervante.

Pero es el poder el que corrompe y Hugo; Hugo era un corruptor de hombres.

Subestimé la influencia de su amor e ignoré los síntomas de este, que había comenzado a arraigarse en mi corazón e infectaba mis nobles facultades mentales, pensé que podría moldearlo a mi gusto y desnaturalizar esa errática personalidad suya sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. De hecho, pensé que sería fácil, que podría voltear su mundo y lo peor sería escuchar su llanto.

Y me equivoqué. Por Dios, cómo me equivoqué.

 ** _Severin, Severin, speak so slightly_**

—No creo que sea buena idea -comentó Francis a través del celular—.Es decir, él tal vez piense que es una cita.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? Anton tú no estás interesado en él de esa forma, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¡Entonces con más razón deberías cancelarle! ¡No le des falsas esperanza al pobre chico!

Suspiré ante el comentario estúpido de mi amigo.

—Mira, hasta ahora la única forma que he encontrado de que se abra conmigo es yendo a "citas".

—¿Serías capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos?

Preguntó, o susurró, no supe diferenciarlo porque la disociación de mi realidad que me atacó en ese momento hizo que esa pregunta resonara en la posterioridad de mi cráneo y la voz era 2 tonos más grave, ronca, al punto que escuchaba las palabras arrastrarse por la garganta. Descifré, en ese tono de voz inquisitivo e indignado, cierta decepción. No me sorprendería que no aprobara de mis métodos tan poco amigables para relacionarme con Hugo, pero en mi defensa, él tampoco era fácil de lidiar.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación con mi nueva consciencia, me coloqué la camisa azulada y decidí buscar a Hugo. Buscar como un adicto busca a la nicotina y le tiemblan las manos al tener un cigarrillo luego de cierto tiempo, o como un drogadicto. Sí, más como un drogadicto, como un cocainómano.

El tenerlo en mi mesa, en la palma de mi mano, es una mortal dependencia; pero ingerirlo, sentir su esencia cosquillear mis fosas nasales y su purificada naturaleza freír mi cerebro, eso, eso es un genocidio hacia mi lucidez, porque no hay nada más peligroso que la subyugación total hacia un desquiciado mental que está dispuesto a tocar todos mis botones y tirar todas mis cuerdas por capricho o curiosidad, aunque sinceramente son la misma cosa.

 ** _Severin, down on your bended knee_**

Todo el miedo, miedo a someterme, miedo a la incertidumbre, hacían que sintiera como mi propia sangre llenaba mis pulmones y me ahogaba en mi cuerpo, en este marco de carne y huesos que contiene la obra de mi persona, mi vida y pensamientos, los cuales habían sido salpicados por una cubeta de pintura roja, mi lujuria.

Lujuria que se potencia con esos jeans de cuero.

—¿No crees que es un poco temprano? —pregunté con la mirada en un punto fijo del elevador—. Faltan como 20 minutos.

—¿No estabas listo cuando toqué tu puerta?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Entonces? —volteó su cabeza, con un destello en los ojos y los labios entreabiertos, incitadores—. ¿Necesitabas más tiempo?

—¿Para qué? —interrogué con esa voz asnal y débil que le avisa que ya he caído en sus redes.

—Tu deberías saberlo, ¿no? —me enfrentó, con los hombros alzados y un aire imperioso—. Tal vez querías asegurarte que todo estuviera bajo control.

Oh, por todo lo sagrado en este mundo, qué hermoso que es.

El destello que habían reflejado sus ojos segundos atrás deberían de haberme servido como una advertencia para que cerrara la boca, porque esa noche Hugo desbordaba sensualidad por cada curva de su cuervo y se sentía lo suficientemente poderoso como para intentar doblegarme ante sus tentaciones. La corta distancia que él mismo dictó sólo se mantenía estable porque nuestros orgullos nos prohibían ser los primeros en ceder al otro, y en ese momento, cuando examinaba con recelo las pequeñas grietas de sus exquisitos labios, decidí que no estaría tan mal ceder. Podría soportar la humillación, si eso significaba verlo abstraído de su entorno, de Hugo.

Dancé la pregunta en mi lengua, pero esta se escabulló por la comisura de mi boca.

—¿Todo bajo control?

Sonrió, con esa sonrisa injustamente sublime.

—Si no lo sabes tú, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

Porque ere un dios, Hugo.

Un Júpiter que decidió compadecerse de la ignorancia humana al darles el goce de la verdadera belleza; y porque nuestro conocimiento es tan limitado tuviste que tomar la vulgar forma de un humano para que pudiéramos siquiera verte frente a nuestros ojos, nuestros corrompidos ojos que han visto tantos falsos dioses pasearse con ropaje de imitación y una elegancia que sólo demuestra lo brutos que son, pero nosotros, que hemos vivido en la oscuridad, nosotros, que no sabemos reconocer la verdad por más clara que sea, nosotros no merecemos ni siquiera tu asco. Aquellos falsos dioses pueden ser objeto de tu odio, pero a nosotros no nos des ni el placer de tenerte en nuestra imaginación, porque a pesar de haberte aprisionado en tan mundana carcasa todavía irradias, con una pasión abrasadora, un esplendor deslumbrante que sume a aquellos verdaderos fieles en una admiración desenfrenada por ti y a los idiotas en una aberración intoxicante. Sin embargo los idiota son mayoría, y **_el idiota toma por falso lo que no puede comprender_** ; ellos son los que deciden exiliarte de esta Tierra que te pertenece desde sus interminables océanos hasta la colosal estepa de cada región, ellos, tan ineptos, condenan a toda la humanidad.

 ** _Taste the whip, in love not given lightly_**

Es extasiante, en todo sentido de la palabra, verlo petrificado en el mismo lugar por varios minutos.

La lámpara que iluminaba al gentío de personas carmesí fue generosa al prestarme un poco de luz y resaltar los inmaculados rasgos: el rebelde mechón que aprisionaba a su ceja derecha, junto a sus rizadas pestañas, en un _ménage à trois_ , la respingada nariz que hacía que me perdiera en la concavidad de su tabique por la cual mis ojos se deslizaban hasta colgarse de su carnoso labio inferior, que mantenía una pequeña distancia con el superior, una distancia que me gustaría cerrar con mis propio labios.

—Es increíble.

—Irreal — comenté sin pensar.

—¿Eh? —me miró sorprendido—. Me refería en cuanto a la producción, es decir, escuché que en Múnich se ofrecieron como 1,000 personas, ¿te imaginas? —observó sus pies—. Tener ese poder, esa influencia en la gente hasta el punto que puedes hacer que se desnuden en plena vía pública y mejor aún, capturar, con distinción y talento, la magnitud de ese evento.

Me contempló, con unos ojos que se encontraban en la transición de quebrarse.

—¿Acaso no es estremecedora la grandeza de esta foto? ¿No tiemblas al pensar la multitud ensangrentada que resaltaba desde cada ángulo?

Un gimoteo.

—La sensación de revolución, de un furiosa horda que celebra victoriosa en la plaza porque sea la injusticia que los haya estado oprimiendo ahora se encuentra muerta, esa adrenalina que se fija a cada bocanada de aire que das, y las bocanadas cada vez son más grandes porque esa sensación de libertad es exuberante, es el placer de nacer libre.

Dos gimoteos, acallados por su mano.

—Esa situación ficticia que él plantea, de una Toma de la Bastilla, es algo que yo nunca podré hacer. Jamás seré capaz de plasmar tan bien las sensaciones más intensas de una forma tan perfecta que puedan transmitirse a través del papel.

Tres gimoteos, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, intentando escapar.

—Hugo, esper...

—¡Un bruto! —estalló al atravesar la puerta de cristal—. ¡Un esnob, un fenómeno! ¡Soy un sinvergüenza que deshonra las disciplinas artísticas y se humilla a sí mismo pensando que lo que hace está bien!

—Lo que haces es excelente.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso si nunca has visto uno de mis trabajos !? ¡La porquería que te di no cuenta! ¡La hice de aburrimiento, de despecho conmigo mismo!

Gritó tan fuerte que temí que se lastimara la garganta, estaba colérico, su carita tenía la misma tonalidad que aquella foto que comenzó toda esta crítica y las lágrimas le daba un brillo vulnerable a su sufrimiento.

—Necesitas calmarte —me acerqué para rodearlo y besé su frente—. Intenta respirar.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir malgastando oxígeno? No soy más que una bola de asco y odio que se arrastra por todos lados, soy un cerdo que pensó que hacer arte era agarrar un pincel y ya, soy uno de esos ignorantes que simplifican la complejidad de las maravillosas obras solo para que estén al nivel de su intelecto —tembló bajo mi abrazo y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda—. ¡No soy digno de tenerte! ¡Lo siento, siento tanto que tengas a un adefesio como yo enamorado de ti, pero eres tan dulce y bueno, tan bueno como esos hombres de cuento! ¡Y yo ni siquiera puedo amarte apropiadamente, porque no sé, porque no debo, porque de seguro lo arruino!

Sus piernas flaquearon y tuve que sentarme en el pavimento para que no nos cayéramos.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mis besos, mi mano y pulgar, pero brotaban con tal rapidez que me resigné a besar sus cálidas mejillas, mas un horrible vacío comenzaba a surgir en mi estómago, subiendo por mi esófago, amenazando con arruinar mi deleite, en el momento en que me descuidé y sentí el sabor de su aliento sobre mis labios; tan encantadoramente aromático como el perfume en su cuello.

Me encontraba en una situación donde requería que tomara medidas drásticas, y rápidas, porque no parecía que Hugo iba a calmarse, aunque mirando en retrospectiva, es más fácil decir que lo besé por el anhelo que le he tenido desde que lo vi. Lo besé desprevenido, por lo que un sollozo se quedó atrapado entre nuestras bocas, lo sujeté del cabello y me hundí todavía más en la delicia ajena, succionando y mordisqueando, sintiendo mi ego crecer por los pequeños temblores que recibía de su parte al acariciarle el cuello.

La sensibilidad de Kandisky, la inestabilidad de Van Gogh, el sensualismo de Klimt y la excentricidad de Schiele; era el hijo ilegítimo del expresionismo que se relacionaba con la contemporaneidad y en ese fogoso encuentro surgían sus reservadas pero de seguro impresionantes obras de arte, tan fascinantes como la intensidad de sus besos, fatales.

 _ **Taste the whip, now plead for me.**_


	8. (VII)

_El bautismo_

Me voló la cabeza, dejándome inquieto e incómodo en mi cama, analizando cada detalle de aquella experiencia, reviviendo cada minuto para poder volver a sentir esa sensación de cautivación. Y no fue sólo luego de ese beso, no, luego de cada encuentro, mirada o sonrisa, me privaba de cualquier sentimiento que me otorgara calma; mi pobre corazón terminaba estupefacto de tantas veces que se golpeaba contra mi caja torácica.

Sé perfectamente que esto significa que me gusta, debe serlo, pero nunca sentí algo tan irracional y deslumbrante, estoy seguro de ello porque supera cualquier sentimiento vulgar o superfluo y me sumerge en aquella singularidad suya que me ha cautivado desde un principio. Es esta singularidad, esta excentricidad presente hasta en su forma de vestir, la que me ha enloquecido hasta el punto de no verlo más como un humano, sino como el verdadero Dios que es; sin embargo, cual feligrés, he necesitado una experiencia religiosa para sumirme en esta cegadora admiración que me haría dejar a todo valor mío, una que resaltara más que todas aquellas que tuvimos, más que la del bar.

 ** _Eran también extraordinarios en fuerza y vigor y tenían un inmenso orgullo, hasta el punto de que conspiraron contra los dioses._**

Desde hace 5 meses que anhelo unirme a Hugo, ser uno solo con él, poseerlo de tal forma que no le sea posible vivir sin mí, como él me ha capturado a mí, porque la verdad es que nuestra relación no era más que una constante caza, una apuesta para medir la resistencia de nuestro narcisismo e intereses, no había forma que lo amara y de hacerlo, no debería, porque mi amor sería el pilum homicida que pasaría a través de sus huesos, las médulas y haría a las joyas que adornan su cabeza caer, yo no podría permitir que una criatura tan sagrada, criada entre las bellezas neréidicas, muriera a causa mía; no podría haberme imaginado el pesar que me estrangularía. No obstante, debería de haberme asegurado de ser el cazador y no la presa, pero en el momento en que me di cuenta de mi verdadera posición en esta tiranía, ya estaba entre sus disociativas caricias, sus delgados dedos danzando con mis botones y su mortífera boca paralizando hasta mi última neurona.

¿Cómo evitarlo? Él se había convertido en mi nueva realidad, ahora lo veía en todos lados, en mis sueños, en los gestos exóticos de mis pacientes e incluso en ciertas prendas que se convirtieron en fetiches.

Porque Hugo también era una alegoría al erotismo, era el rojo apasionado y lascivo que despierta tu deseo carnal con esas miradas sobre el hombro o su encanto que se cala debajo de tu piel hasta llegar a tu corazón, hacía que lo desearas en cuerpo y alma con un poder devastador que se atrevía a asomarse en momentos donde mi juicio era cuestionable, léase, borracho. Borracho porque necesitaba perder mi pudor y restricciones inservibles a la hora de estar con Hugo, quien sentía su ego crecer con mis respuestas bestiales, y probablemente por esto, porque conforme los meses pasaron nosotros comenzamos a fusionarnos todavía más, acercarnos íntimamente, rozando tanto nuestras pieles como corazones mediante los días se ocultaban y las noches hacían alarde de lo reluciente de sus estrellas, por todo esto, yo me convertí en su favorito y al ser su favorito tuve un asiento en primera fila.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté cuando sentí un envoltorio aterciopelado en la yema de mis dedos.

Sostuvo la copa a milímetros de sus sonrosados labios.

—Ábrela y averígualo—bebió con soberbia.

Era carmesí, casi borgoña y en letras doradas tenía inscrito _"Palomo Spain"_ cuyos alrededores estaban decorados con relieves al estilo barroco.

—¿Modelas?—trastabillé, estupefacto por la apariencia tan incitadora de la carta.

—Conocí a Alejandro hace dos años, en una exposición mía, quería comprar todos mis cuadros —descansó sus manos sobre el hombro del sillón y me miró con sus ojos tan seductores como siempre—. Somos buenos amigos, y dijo que esta colección estaba fuertemente inspirada en mis obras, así que bueno, pensé en invitarte. Es este sábado.

Me acerqué y acaricié su mejilla, a lo que él respondió la caricia y eso no hizo más que concretar mi deseo de besarle en el cuello, sumirme en su perfume y volver a perderme un par de horas en su cuello.

—¿Y tú qué harás allí?—pregunté entre besos.

—¿No es obvio? Modelaré, probablemente salga una o dos veces, quien sabe, tal vez si te pasas por mi camerino podremos traernos algunos modelitos.

—¿Y para qué querría eso?

Rió, profunda y dulcemente, cual vino añejo.

— _"Palomo"_ , suele hacer también lencería.

 ** _Añorando cada uno su propia mitad se juntaba con ella y rodeándose con las manos y entrelazándose unos con otros, deseos de unirse en una sola naturaleza, morían de hambre y de absoluta inacción, por no querer hacer nada separados unos de otros._**

Decir que estaba nervioso sería un incomprensión total a mi verdadero estado, esa noche iba a ocurrir algo, lo sabía, no sabía si sería como aquella vez en el bar donde también me encontraba con un malestar _a priori_ pero estaba seguro que algo importante daría a lugar. Sentía que estaba en la cumbre de mi investigación, que solo necesitaba dar un paso más para concluir con este experimento tan rebuscado, y tal vez hoy iba a dar ese paso final.

Hugo ya tendría que encontrarse adentro, cambiándose, con la ropa satina deslizando por su suave cuerpo y el maquillaje resaltando su belleza tan perfecta, y yo, pobre borrego quien sigue fiel a su pastor, me encontraba sentado al final de la pasarela, donde todos los modelos pararían un par de segundos para posar e imponerse. Inquieto releí por tercera vez el folleto que se me fue asignado cuando entré pero entre la poca luz y el bullicio no pude ni pasar las primeras líneas, aunque luego fue completamente en vano, porque toda luz fue apagada, quedando solo la pasarela iluminada.

Cuando Hugo dijo que _"Palomo"_ también hacía lencería pensé que se refería a una colección aparte, no a que esta era usada a modo de fetiche en cada conjunto que desfilaba, pero si no era lencería eran telas transparentes, algunas rojas con el fin de discernir lo que había debajo de las mismas.

Y entonces, luego de tres modelos, apareció él.

¡Fue divino!

¡Fue glorioso!

¡Iba a ser devorado!

¡Iba a despedazarme entre sus garras!

¡Y yo estaba feliz!

Inmaculado en una pieza roja que resaltaba sus largas piernas, se aproximó hacia mí. La transparencia de su camisa, cuyas mangas le daban una apariencia de estar flotando, levitando hacía mí cual virgen y esas botas alargadas las cuales dejaría que me pisaran cuanto le placiese, todo, todo su conjunto lo hacían el último Objeto Sexual; ya no era más Hugo, ahora era Él. Fue entonces que me convertí en un hombre de Fe.

Estaba embobado, quedé alucinando ante tal gracia y solo salí de mi trance cuando sentí mi boca secar. Mi lujuria, mi avaricia y mi gula explotaron dentro de mí, por lo que me levanté de mi asiento, poseído, y fui a buscarlo, a domarlo a él y a estos descarrilados sentimientos que comenzaban a manifestarse con más frecuencia mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos.

Empujé la puerta, casi tirándola.

Entre tanto rojo parecía nacer de una rosa, su camisa abierta al estar en medio de sacársela, y mostrando una vez más la exquisitez de su persona.

—¡ _Dieu_! ¿¡Anton qué te ocurre!?

¿Que qué me ocurre? Que me has hecho perder la cabeza, ya nada tiene sentido y tanto mi cuerpo como mente solo responden a mis pulsaciones más animales y primitivas. Este no soy yo, esta es la bestia que tanto quieres para jugar.

El andrógino, en efecto, era entonces una cosa sola en cuanto a forma y nombre, que participaba de uno y de otro, de lo masculino y de lo femenino, pero que ahora no es sino un nombre que yace en la ignominia.

Mordí, chupé y besé con todas mis fuerzas e incluso así sentí cómo perdía, su fuego abrazador estaba en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y yo no podía mantener mis manos quietas.

Entre tropiezos y manotazos a las paredes entramos a su departamento, cuyo aroma me envolvía en un estado de erotismo y pasiones bajas, le hubiera arrancando la ropa de no ser porque me sostuvo de las manos y me condujo hacia su habitación, lugar en el cual nunca antes había estado a pesar de las noches que ambos pasamos en mi dormitorio, y entonces me vino a la mente una línea del diario de Van Gogh que leía durante mis años en la secundaria: _"descálzate porque el suelo que pisas es sagrado."_

Hice cual mi consciencia me ordenó y me agaché para desatar mis cordones, una vez finalizado intenté levantarme pero Hugo se encontraba enfrente mío, impidiéndolo, todavía con su camisa semi abierta, casi parecía que tuviera miedo.

—T-Tengo que mostrarte a-algo —lo escuché tartamudear por primera vez—. Y c-creo que es mejor si lo hago rápido.

De un tirón, haciendo que los botones restantes salieran volando, todo el entero rojo se encontraba en el piso, quedando en unas bragas del mismo color que hicieron a mi labio inferior temblar. Podía oler el dulce aroma que salía de sus poros.

Cerró los ojos y colocó sus delicadas manos sobre las bragas rojas y las deslizó con la misma rapidez, quedando completamente desnudo ante mi excitado yo. Escaneé su cuerpo con toda la pereza que podía, desde sus tobillos, subiendo por sus pálidas piernas donde un vello casi invisible se apreciaba, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde a sorpresa mía, no había un pene.

Ah, un intersexual. Eso explica muchas cosas.

—N-Nunca encontré un momento para decírtelo y-y pensaba hacértelo saber antes pero... —con sus ojos aún cerrados abrazó su frágil cuerpo, temeroso de que lo lastimara—. Perdón.

Estaba estático, todavía arrodillado, más bien, estaba fascinado.

Mi Apolo, visible desde su perlado torso hasta los rizos de su castaño cabello con aquellas facciones que harían a cualquier ninfa caer rendida a sus pies, se unía con la Venus que habitaba de sus caderas para abajo, tan voluptuosa y bienaventurada, con rasgos que son captados a la perfección por el cincel de los artistas y en este caso, mis manos, que comenzaron a delinear la forma de sus piernas mientras mis besos ascendían. Tenía a la unión de dos mundos derritiéndose entre mis falanges.

Quería probar todos sus sabores, sentir todas sus emociones, acariciar todo su cuerpo y amarlo con toda mi alma.

 ** _Amor es, en consecuencia, el nombre para el deseo y la persecución de esa integridad._**


End file.
